


It All Became Clear

by Robronfan79



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan79/pseuds/Robronfan79
Summary: Aaron sees thing as they are after a phone call and a lot of soul searching





	It All Became Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me after tonight's episode, don't know where from, but had to write it for some reason

It All Became Clear

 

Holding on tight to the steering wheel, he slowed his breathing, steading it to normal, the whole drive here he’d had flash backs, of the pain in Robert’s eyes when he thought he was going to be denied giving him his christmas present by his family. It had been like this since it had happened, he’d never been so happy for Alex to leave and go home, the rest of them just kept going on about it, ‘how could make a scene like that, your so much better off with Alex love’, his mum had said more than once, Paddy of coarse agreeing with her, putting own two pence in with, ‘don’t understand why he bothered getting you a present in the first place’. Liv had stayed quiet, which was unusual for her, normally lately she’d be the first to give Robert a bashing, looking down at the hoodie he wore now he smiled, they may not be together but still it didn’t stop either of them feeling, Robert’s present lay hidden in a draw in his room, just something he saw when he was shopping and thought he’d like it.

Breathing regulated he stepped out the car and walked to the entrance, still bewildered to why they rang he in the first place he made his way to the nurse’s station and spoke to the receptionist. There was a wait, a long wait until the doctor came out calling for Robert Sugden’s family, the time gave him time to think, reflect on all that had happened lately, Liv going on and on at him to ring Alex, the smile beaming from her when she had, she looked so happy he didn’t want to let her down. It was the same with his mum and Paddy, so pleased he was moving on with his life finally, but was he, as soon as he got that phone call it had become so clear to him in that moment, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and scattered into a million pieces, Robert was hurt. After talking to the doctor he was taken through, sitting next to and holding the hand of his ex-husband hooked up to wires and monitors, his eyes flickering, was he dreaming, if so he hoped it was a nice one. ‘Please be okay?, wake up Robert, please’, he said begging the sleeping man, they’d said everything was fine, so why wasn’t he awake, ‘opened your present, I know it’s not the right day, but thank you I love it’, the sound of rushing feet and the door opening coursed his head to turn, Diane and Vic gasped when they saw Robert, he’d rang them when he knew he’d be okay as they’d had enough to worry about, especially Vic. When the doctor returned and told them exactly what he and moments before it was Vic’s harsh words to why they had contacted he and not them when he was brought in, Diane tried to calm her, but nothing was working, so that was when he knew he should leave. Giving Robert hand one last squeeze he left asking Diane to call him if anything happened, good or bad, Vic just went off on one again about how he shouldn’t be there anyway, the doctor had tried to explain that he’d only done as Robert had wished in his brief moment of lucidity, silent tears fall as he left for home.

 

The next morning Diane, true to her word called to say how Robert was doing, that Vic had come to her senses and was sorry for what she had said, he felt a little better after that, took a shower and made his way down stair. Only to come face to face with a smug looking Liv, ‘sneak out to see doctor dishy, did we?’, god not this again, so he blanked her for the rest of the morning, making myself busy with the most meaningless tasks possible. When Gerry had commented on how he’s thought he’d have more of a smile on his face he snapped, screaming at them to get out, both physically jumping when he did, drabbed their coats and scarpered, all he could see was Robert laying their, pale and attached to wires. It didn’t take long for his mum to let herself in with Liv’s keys, she found him perched on the edge of the sofa staring at his phone, it looked like he was ready to bolt at a moments notice, ‘Aaron love, is everything alight?’, she got no answer, sitting next to him now with her hands on her knees, ‘it got nothing to do with Robert’s outburst yesterday has it, I mean, come on that was well off if you ask me…, Alex didn’t dump you because if it did he, because if he has just you wait ‘til I get my hands on Sugden’, it had started out concerned, swiftly turning to venom at the end. He’d had enough of this now, after long hours of thinking over things he saw it clearer then the first time, ‘you can’t do this mum’, he whispered before turning to look at her, ‘you can’t manipulate me into doing what you think is best, because it’s not’, her face was a picture of shock. ‘Manipulate, I haven’t….’, ‘come off it mum’, he shouted standing to tower over her, ‘you all have, Liv constantly going on about ringing Alex, you going on about how much better he is then Robert’, he started to pace, his whole body shaking, ‘have any of you thought about what I want hey, about how it scares the hell out of me to even think about getting close to someone, knowing their only going to leave when they see these’, he pulled his sleeves up putting his arms in front of her face. She looked at them, then at him, he could see she was going to talk again so carried on, ‘I’m not ready mum, nothing any of you can say will make that change, all of this is…, is…, so fucked up, your just as bad as Gordon’, she gasped in horror at being compered to that man, tears ran down her face but it didn’t stop him, he was so angry now, ‘twisting thing to how you think it should be, controlling my life, did you not ever figure out why I resorted to cutting…., do you want to now where I was last night’. He didn’t give time to answer, ‘I was at the hospital because Robert was hit by a car, they rang me mum because he told them too, and then I had Vic on the war path because of it when she got there, that’s when It started to became so clear’, his mum had risen and stepped back, fear coursing through her, ‘I don’t want to be with Alex, not like you lot want me to be’. He raced over getting his coat and keys, ‘where are you going love?, just stay and we can talk this through properly’, she begged’, he turned after he’d opened the front door, ‘no mum, right now I need to be with the man I love, my husband’.


End file.
